1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to hose fitting assemblies; and, more particularly, to detachable reusable fitting assemblies for fluid connection to a reinforced hose.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In my U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,506, I disclose a fitting assembly for reinforced hose. This assembly provides a fluid tight seal with reinforced hose having an inner fluid sealing tube and an outer tubular reinforcement. The fitting assembly disclosed in my patent is of the lip-seal detachable and reusable type and includes a nipple having a received in the fluid sealing tube. The nipple also has an integral enlarged diameter portion, and a shoulder portion joining the cylindrical portions, the enlarged portion outer surface having an annular O-ring recess therein axially adjacent the shoulder. An annular connector wire recess is provided on the surface thereof and spaced axially away from the shoulder. A swivel adapter having external threads, is provided, the adapter including a nut portion with an inner diameter of the sleeve portion so as to define an internal annular shoulder. The inner diameter of the nut portion is only slightly larger than the external diameter of the enlarged portion of the nipple for receiving the enlarged portion in snug relation, the inner surface of the nut portion having an annular connector wire recess therein. A wire connector is disposed in the annular wire recesses when in registry to prevent relative axial movement between the adapter and nipple but permitting relative rotation therebetween. An O-ring is disposed in the O-ring recess, and a socket receives therein the adapter sleeve portion and the nipple elongated cylindrical portion. The socket has an internally threaded section adjacent one end for threaded engagement with the adapter and an intermediate section with a diameter greater than the external diameter of the adapter sleeve portion so as to define a second annular space receiving the hose outer tubular reinforcement and a portion of the hose inner tubing. A remaining section of the adapter has an axially rearwardly decreasing diameter and means for gripping the reinforcement when the socket is axially advanced by threaded engagement with the sleeve thereby forcing a portion of the hose inner tube into the first annular space between the sleeve and nipple and forcing a portion of the hose inner tube and the reinforcement into the second annular space between the sleeve and the socket.
Although a certain amount of misalignment can be compensated for in the fitting assembly disclosed in my patent due to the rotation or swiveling of parts, there is no linear adjustment. Thus, there is a need for allowing the nipple of my patented swivel assembly to move in and out in the direction of its longitudinal axis thus allowing like linear adjustment of the final hose assembly. Such feature would make the fitting assembly of my patent quite versatile since the combination of the swivel and limited linear adjustment would compensate for many misalignment problems.